


All You Need is an Autumn Breeze

by Beta2Omega (BetaZ)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaZ/pseuds/Beta2Omega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is just too perfect not to be outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is an Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by august_justice
> 
> Unfortunately these characters are not mine. This is a sad day.

The weather was perfect. A cool breeze crawled leisurely through the air, blowing the orange and golden leaves loftily down from their places high in the trees. The sun warmed the earth, and there were only a few puffy clouds drifting through the sky. Autumn gave the perfect weather for relaxing outside.

Which is exactly what Stiles was doing, sprawled out on his back in the yard outside the Hale house. The rest of the pack were inside, a movie (Stiles couldn’t remember which one) playing on the brand new TV Derek had bought after weeks of incessant urging from his Betas. Stiles had been all up for watching the film, but then he had look outside and saw how perfect everything was and couldn’t stop himself from running out of the house and diving onto the pile of leaves that were building up around the huge tree in the back yard. 

So he was here, relaxing, breathing in the cool air and thinking about how much has changed. Scott had received the bite almost two years ago. Since then, he and Stiles had faced a crazed Alpha (who was currently inside, probably complaining about how Derek never let him take him shopping for something other than Henleys and wife-beaters), a murder-lizard (who was also inside, probably doing whatever Lydia tells him to because god knows that boy is whipped), and fought off an Alpha pack (who was not inside, and Stiles really didn’t care what they were doing as long as they did it far away from here). And they had gained a second family-of-sorts. Which is nice. And crazy. And chaotic. But nice.

Stiles breathes in the autumn air, watching as another gust of wind blew a few more leaves from their perches. He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him. Stiles tilted his head back just enough to make out dark, carefully styled (though the Alpha would never admit it) hair and piercing green eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hey, McGrumpy Pants! Care to join me?”

Derek tilted his head slightly and watched Stiles for a moment before walking closer and lowering himself next to the younger man. The teen stifled his wiggle of glee.  
They laid in silence for a while. Well. A while according to Stiles’ vocabulary. About twenty seconds after Derek finished situating himself on the ground, the short-haired teen began to rattle off about how he loved when the leaves changed colors and even started to lecture the wolf about how this process actually goes about happening. Just as he started talking about chlorophyll, however, another breeze passed by and a large, bright red leaf fell directly onto Stiles’ mouth. The human stopped talking immediately, as if in shock that that actually happened. And then the shock was for a completely different reason as Derek let out a loud, hearty laugh as he watched the younger man’s eyes widen. 

“If I had known that was how to turn your mouth off, I would have brought you out here a long time ago,” he said through a smile as he leaned up and gently plucked the leaf off of Stiles’ face. 

“Nah,” Stiles replied, his own grin growing as he looked up at the Alpha that still hovered over him. “You love it when I talk. Admit it!”

Derek gave a small, fond smile as he leaned down. “Never,” he whispered as he lightly pressed his lips against Stiles’ own.


End file.
